The present invention relates to a turn signal cancelling device for a vehicle, which is configured to automatically deactivate a turn signal under specific conditions.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho 58-47639 describes an automatic turn signal cancelling device including: a circuit for determining whether a vehicle is traveling straight ahead or is turning from a steering angle of handlebars, and outputting a cancelling signal when determining that the vehicle is traveling straight ahead; a circuit for outputting a cancelling signal after the passage of a set time after a turn signal is activated; and a circuit for outputting a cancelling signal after the vehicle has traveled a set distance after the turn signal is activated; wherein the automatic turn signal cancelling device cancels the turn signal when receiving the cancelling signal from one of these circuits. Thus, the automatic turn signal cancelling device can cancel a turn signal even in a two-wheeled vehicle in which it is difficult to determine whether the vehicle is traveling straight ahead or is turning.